We can't live forever
by zsa2127
Summary: Fang has a new power. Can Iggy be saved? Old story
1. Chapter 1

Erasers came at us from all sides, clawing and biting furiously. We jumped in the air, only to find giant swarms of flying ones.

"Fang! Ig! Gaz! Handle the ones down there. Angel, Nudge, and I will stay up." I barked just as a flying eraser came and hit Nudge on the side of the head. She managed to keep her balance and then charged at that thing like there was no tomorrow.

Angel was having fun, using her mind control to do all sorts of damage. I, on the other hand, was struggling a bit to fight off the 15 erasers that had ganged up on me. I was just about to ram one in the stomach when I heard Fang shout, "Iggy! Iggy watch out!" I figured Gazzy must have been setting off another bomb, so I ignored Fang's yells.

The sky was mostly clear in a few minutes, so I swooped down to help the guys fight off what seemed to be about 20 or 30 non- air born mutants. Suddenly Angel screamed and pointed to a limp figure being tossed around by a couple of erasers. I looked around. There was Fang…the Gasman…Nudge and Angel…but where was… "Oh my g…Iggy!" I shouted and ran towards him. The half- human half- wolves must have sensed me coming, because all of them automatically turned and snarled. I braced myself, and then lunged at them angrily.

----

Iggy laid motion less on the ground. Fang and Gazzy came up behind me, bleeding and furious. Nudge and Angel dropped along side them and looked down at Ig. We all stood in silence.

"Is he…alive?" the Gasman asked, reaching down to feel Iggy's pulse. More silence. We all knew what that meant.

Fang draped the body over his shoulder and began to walk.

"Come on guys," I said, reaching for Angel's hand. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

The five of us, and Total, buried Iggy later that night. The ceremony was stiff and quiet- after all, losing someone like him was like chopping off your own leg. Except this time, it can't be replaced.

Anne was worried when she didn't see anyone holding on to my belt loop as we walked inside. "Jeff?" She asked, looking out the door to see if he was just lagging behind.

I shook my head and went upstairs. She just stood in the hallway, confused.

We were confused to- we weren't built to just die like that. Iggy was tough, a fighter. Had is expiration date finally come? It couldn't have, Fang and I were still here. I tried to think about it when we went to sleep, but through muffled sobs and sniffles it's kind of hard to even do that.

---

School the next day was horrible. We found out that Anne had filed a missing persons report on "Jeff", the principal made an announcement about it. All day kids kept coming up to saying things and me like "I'm so sorry, Max!" and "I hope he's ok." It was hell.

Luckily, the news died in a few days. I was starting to realize that life goes on too. I dropped my backpack in the hall and went up to the bathroom. Nudge was there, brushing her teeth.

"Hey, Nudge." I said, trying to make casual conversation.

"Hi." She mumbled and spit into the sink as I grabbed a hairbrush.

"What's up?"

No answer.

_Well,_ I thought. _This is a first._ "Anything wrong?"

Still, no answer.

"Look, if this is about me taking your lunch, I'm sorry…" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's not about that." She shrugged me off.

"Ok…then…"

"Why did you let him go?" She put her purple toothbrush back in the holder.

Iggy. Oh.

"I didn't do anything. I don't know what happened." I reached out to hug her.

She pulled away from me. "You knew he wasn't acting very well. Why didn't you keep an eye on him?"

"I was watching him…what do you mean he wasn't acting very well?" I was very confused now.

She shook her head. "You don't understand."

"Listen, Nudge. I miss him too. But he's gone now. There's nothing we can do about it."

"You could have watched him."

"What are you talking about? I always watch you guys! It's not like I killed him!" She was starting to get on my nerves.

"You don't get it!" She shouted, bursting into tears.

"Get what? There's nothing to get! It wasn't my fault!" I threw the hairbrush at her.

"I loved him!" She screamed and ran into her room.

"We all loved him Nudge! But he's dead! Forget it! He's not coming back!"

"I thought you were supposed to take care of us." She slammed the door in my face.

"I do! What is wrong with you! He's freaking gone!"

"Go away you horrible beast!" She shouted and punched the door.

I screeched and stomped into my room, hitting the first thing I saw, which just happened to be Fang.

"I would've settled for a 'hello'". He said, touching the blood that dripped from his nose.

"Sorry." I mumbled and went over to my bed. "What is wrong with her?"

"Nudge? Well, she does have slightly large ears, but I figure she'll grow into them." He plopped down next to me.

I looked up at him.

"Sorry. Just trying to cheer you up a bit." She rubbed his neck. "Nudge's eleven, Max. It's hard for her to accept these things."

I sighed. "I'm going out." I opened the window and jumped.

---


	3. Chapter 3

It was tough, but I think I made the right decision. Fang was the first to know.

"We're leaving." I said, turning towards the Gasman's room.

"What? Why?" He took the apple core out of his mouth.

"Because I said so. Gaz?"

"I heard!" Gazzy shouted, muffled by the blare of his TV.

Total came up beside me. "What's all the fuss about?"

"We're gone. Tell Angel." I turned again. He stared at me awhile, and then trotted down the hall. I knocked on the white washed door that stood in front of me. "Nudge?" It took a few seconds, but she finally opened it. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and there was a scratch on the side of her face from where the hairbrush had hit her. "We're leaving."

She nodded.

"And…I'm…I'm sorry."

She nodded again and shut the door.

---

Half an hour later we were all standing in my room, confused and sullen. I had already broken the news to Anne.

"What?" She said, slamming down her coffee mug.

"We are leaving." I repeated for the five millionth time.

"Why? What about Jeff?"

"He's…dead."

"What? I…I don't understand."

I sighed. "Good bye, Anne. Thanks for the help."

---

20 minutes of flying and none of us had said a thing. Well, to me, at least. I dropped back to find Nudge sobbing and Angel comfortingly rubbing her back. Fang and the Gasman were somewhere ahead tossing Total back and forth like a baseball. Therefore, I was alone. I hugged my jacked closer to my body and flew higher.

A couple hours later, we stopped because Gaz had spotted an ice cream truck circling what resembled a park 3 miles ahead. So while the guys were getting fudge pops I cornered Angel.

"Nothing!" She said, reading my mind. I hated it when she did that.

"No, seriously Angel. What's wrong with Nudge? She's never cried this much since…well…since Jeb disappeared." I looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm not supposed to tell, but…" She stared at her pink power ranger sneakers.

I reassuringly patted her shoulder. "It's ok."

"She misses Iggy."

"We all do."

"But more than you or me could."

I nodded slowly.

"She loved him, Max. Like really. Like you and Fang."

I blushed. She wasn't supposed to know that.

"Everybody knows. Except maybe Sam…and that red head girl. But don't worry. I won't tell." With that, she winked and walked away.

I sat down on a picnic table, still wondering how Angel found out about Fang and I when Nudge walked up handing me a strawberry dreamsicle.

"Fang's idea." She said, starting to walk away.

Fang knew I hated pink. Why did he send Nudge…Nudge! Right! "Hey Nudge!" I called after her.

She stopped and looked at me.

"Why don't you sit down?" I patted the seat next to me. Fang would have to wait.

She walked back towards me and slowly lowered herself into the chair.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened the other day. It's just that you weren't explaining anything and I was angry…" I rambled.

"It's ok. Just forget it, alright? I'm sorry too. It wasn't your fault." She hugged me. I was surprised, but I got over that just in time to hug her back.

"So why didn't you tell me you loved him?" I said, after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Because you would have told Fang."

"So?" I stood up.

She stood up to, dumping her chocolate cone on my head. "Fang's a blabber mouth." She said, running away.

I stood there in shock with chocolate cream running down my face. Fang? A blabber mouth? But he was so quiet…how could he…?

"She's kidding!" I heard Angel shout.

I looked at Nudge. She was laughing.

"Oh you little…!" I said, wiping ice cream out of my eyes. She shrieked and started running around the park. I smiled. Now this was the Nudge I knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Once we were all fed and happy, we were up in the air again. Or so I thought.

"Can we stop?" Angel asked, looking longingly at a lake below.

"What?"

"Oh please Max? I just want to swim a little."

I glanced at Fang. He shrugged and stared to fly downward.

"Yes!" Angel pumped her fist in the air.

---

"Where the heck are we?" Gaz asked, wiping mud off the bottom of his shoe.

"It says lake…lake ear." Total was trying to read the sign that he was jumping in front of.

"Eerie, Total. Lake Eerie." Nudge corrected him.

"Whoop de do."

"Angel! Not to long! I want to get to…somewhere else before it gets dark." I called, hoping that the little girl already half way submerged in the water would hear me.

No answer. I sighed.

---

2 hours later and Angel had not yet come up. I was getting worried.

"Gazzy? Have you seen Angel?"

He shook his head, "No, but look what Nudge and I found!" He held out his palm revealing a tiny frog.

"That's awesome." I said, scanning the water for the little girl.

"Don't worry, Max. She's probably just getting to know the fish or something."

Another half hour and still no sign of Angel.

"Fang?" He was slumped up against a tree. I shook his shoulder. "Have you seen Angel?"

"Uhh…Wha?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Angel!" I repeated.

"She's not out yet?"

"No,"

"What? Are you sure?"

"I've looked everywhere."

"Well she can't be still in there. She told me only has a 40 minute breath span underwater."

40 minutes. That was hours ago. Now I was really worried. Nudge was shouting at me.

"What?" I turned towards her.

"Over here!" She motioned to a pink shoe bobbing up and down.

Angel.

I dove. The lake was deep and I couldn't see anything. I franticly swatted at the murky water, hoping to feel something.

_Angel! Baby! Please don't die! Please! _I thought. Maybe the thoughts would get to her somehow.

10 minutes. No luck. 15. 20. She was most likely gone by now. I was just about to come up for another breath when my hand touched something. It felt like hair. I moved my hands. There was a nose…neck…arm…Angel! I grabbed her and flung myself up. Panting, I somehow managed to get both of us on land. I dropped her and screamed for the others.

"Fang! Fang do something!" I yelled. She wasn't breathing. "Fang!"

He just sat there, staring at her and rubbing his temples, muttering something to himself.

"Please! Help!" I yelled again. She couldn't die. Iggy already had and I couldn't bare to loose Angel to. I was sobbing when suddenly she started coughing up water.

"Angel!" The Gasman bellowed. "Your ok!"

"Gaz!" She gasped, hugging him.

I gaped. How was she ok? None of us had touched her. We didn't know CPR or anything, and yet, she was alive? Then I remembered Fang, muttering and staring at her.

I looked at him. He was still sitting there, but now he was breathing really hard, and looking as if he had just ran a million miles.

"You have healing powers?" I heard Nudge say through all the commotion.

Fang shrugged. "I guess."

"Cool!" the Gasman slapped him a high five.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel was now in my lap, and I was stroking her damp hair and wondering about Fang when she gasped.

"Fang! If you have healing powers, then maybe…Iggy." She sat straight up.

He turned to me. I nodded. After all, where we buried him was only a few hours shy of this place. So we flew.

---

Landing in Iggy's cave felt weird. It was almost as if we hadn't been there in forever. I glanced around and saw that Nudge's bottom lip was quivering.

We walked over to where half a wing tip was poking out of the ground- Angel insisted- and Fang put his hands to his head. The rest of us watched as he started rubbing his temples and muttering again. His gaze was fixed strongly on the tip of Iggy's wing.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe we should make noise. Like we did when Angel was hurt." Nudge spoke up. I started shouting. Gaz yelled. Angel screamed. Nudge beat her fists on the side of the cave. Fang just went on muttering. All of the sudden he fell over.

"Fang!" I rushed toward him. He was lying on the floor gasping for breath. I cradled his head in my arms. "Fang are you ok?"

"H-H-He's d-dead." He closed his eyes and shuddered. "Sorry."

"It's ok."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"It's ok." I said and kissed him.

Still trying to breathe, he stood up and grabbed my hand. "L-Let's go."

I nodded, feeling the color creep back into my face. We all blew kisses to Iggy and then

took off into the darkness.

---

**Sorry the ending is so bad, but I had a bad case of writer's block. This is the end…but please still review!!**


End file.
